coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3190 (20th February 1991)
Plot Vera breaks down over her mother. She feels guilty as she hadn't visited her in a while. Phil asks Alec not to forward any calls to him. Amy had a heart attack in the middle of playing bingo. Emily is still making regular visits to the hospital. She tells Percy not to worry about her health but he thinks she's guarding her privacy. Angie tells Rita how bad things are with Jenny. Percy shares his concerns with Mavis and Deirdre. Phil tells Deirdre he needs to lie low for a while and the Rovers is a convenient place to do so. He swears he's not up to anything dodgy. The conversation worries an eavesdropping Alec. Emily surprises Percy by saying she wants to do something with her life before she dies. Jenny isn't talking to Angie as she thinks she's a snitch. Alec fears Phil is involved with the mob. Mavis thinks Percy is worried about nothing and walks out of the Rovers when he suggests that she doesn't care about Emily. Curly takes Raquel out again. He assures her that he's done with Kimberley. Rita goes to sort Jenny out. Jenny tells her that she has no right to tell her what to do with her life. Rita is disappointed that she's become so cynical. Alec is frightened when a thuggish man called Scotch Tommy calls for Phil and leaves a message that he and "the lads" will be waiting for him tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Phil Jennings - Tommy Boyle *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire Guest cast *Scotch Tommy - Clive Russell Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin Notes *Clive Russell makes a pre-Phil Nail appearance as Scotch Tommy. *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 23rd December 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted the first 55" of a Rovers scene where Jack Duckworth tells Kevin Webster about his Auntie Florrie being responsible for his dislike of funerals. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Curly's new-found happiness is short-lived as tragedy hits the Duckworth household. Alec fears the mob have their sights on the Rovers. Why? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,990,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Emily Bishop: "I used to stand and wait. I waited too long." Percy Sugden: "Y'know, you 'ave done something in your life, if you'd venture to let me say so, something very important in this world. You've been an example. An example of decency and right-mindedness." Emily Bishop: "An example of quite good table manners, Mr. Sugden, not much more. But I'd like to do something, some little thing to point to when I stand before my maker." Category:1991 episodes